


Sugar & Spice

by isolov



Series: Daisuga hours are a Go [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also my first fic.... pls be easy on me, no beta we die like men, this is so domestic oml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolov/pseuds/isolov
Summary: Suga's bored and decides to bake a cake using mix that's definitely expired by now. Daichi goes along with it because who is he to say no to his boyfriend, and it goes about as well as you expect.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Daisuga hours are a Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574965
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Sugar & Spice

All things considered, it’s a pretty normal day. Suga’s classes ended about 3 hours ago, so now he was pretty much just waiting for Daichi to get back to their dorm. Not that Suga’s life entirely revolved around his best friend and now roommate ( and boyfriend! ), but he also couldn’t deny the fact that life always seemed more interesting and fun with him around. And no, it wasn’t because Suga tended to cause mayhem when he was alone, why would you think that.

He glances up at the clock, frowning as it reads 1:20. Daichi would be home in 20 minutes, but that might as well be 2 hours. With a groan Suga opens up his phone again, disregarding the games he’s already played a million times. He opens up his messages, wondering who he could bother at this time. Texting Oikawa or Kuroo would be interesting, but he decided that there was only one person that he could always go to talk about anything and everything.

_You: hows animal science going_

_Asahi: alright, did you know otters hold hands when they sleep so the don’t float away from each other?_

_You: i in fact did not know that, the more u know_

_ Asahi: yeah, and who would I be if I didn’t share random animal facts every second _

_ Asahi: anyways, what’s up with you? _

_ You: nothing, bored out of my mind. waiting for daichi to come home so we can bake a cake _

_ Asahi: ??? why are you baking a cake _

_ You: we have cake mix in the cupboard from like 3 months ago lmao _

_ You: might as well use it right _

_ Asahi: that has to be expired by now _

_ You: nah it should be fine _

_ Asahi: what could go wrong, he says _

_ You: ye who has little faith, smh _

Suga hears the doorknob jiggle open, so he bids Asahi a farewell, chuckling at Asahi’s final message of ‘don’t burn down your dorm btw’. He sits up from his place on the couch, giving his boyfriend a small wave before moving to stand up all the way.

“Miss me much?” Daichi asks, a small smile tugging at his lips. It was a silly question, considering how both of them felt the deep ache of loneliness when they were away from each other over a substantial amount of time. Even when they were kids, Suga liked to think that they had always been connected emotionally, being so in tune that they might as well be soulmates.

“Of course! I was so bored I thought I was gonna die!” Suga heaves out a long sigh as he drapes his hand over his forehead, leaning back heavily against their kitchen counter for added effect. Daichi gives out a quiet snort as a response, dropping his backpack at the door and taking off his shoes.

Suga meanders into the kitchen, grabbing the cake mix with a hum. It’s boring yellow cake, but he’s not picky at the moment. Daichi wanders in a moment later, peeking over his shoulder, and then looking him at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Didn’t we get that like, 2 months ago?”

“Closer to 3 I think.”

“That’s gross, you want to bake that?”

“We are, yes.” Suga turns around to flash his boyfriend a bright smile before grabbing the frosting from the fridge ( which was thankfully not expired, considering he bought it this morning ). Daichi doesn’t put anymore of a fight, honestly too whipped for Suga to protest baking a cake with expired mix. Suga turns on a playlist as they gather the ingredients and bowls, the silver haired male swaying and dancing to the songs. He sings off key on purpose, only to laugh about his awful rendition seconds later. Daichi is not immune to the silliness, because Suga definitely heard him humming and saw him swaying even if he denied it.

It goes smoothly, all things considered. The mess is minimal, and Suga wipes up what little mess they actually made while daichi pours the batter into a pan and then sticks it into the oven. Suga hums quietly to himself, gently bumping shoulders with Daichi. “I think we did pretty well, we should enter one of those basking sh-” Suga’s words are promptly cut off by the music switching to a slow,  _ sensual _ love song, and his mind stopped thinking about baking immediately. And if the look Daichi was giving him was any indicator, he felt the same.

So that’s how Suga ends up dragging him over to their couch that definitely was too small to have two grown men making out on it. But that doesn’t stop them in the slightest, and they’ve done this enough times to basically be pros. Suga slides on top of Daichi easily, straddling him with practiced ease. Daichi looks at him expectedly, warm brown eyes alight with unconditional love. It makes Suga’s heart swell, and the press of their lips is all sweet and softness. They move languidly for a while, hands gliding between each other as if they were trying to find their home in the other’s body.

But sometimes you can’t have sugar without a little spice. A graze of fingernails against abs and a stray squeeze to a rear is all it takes for the moment to take a turn. With a shuddering sigh, Daichi’s hands coast up to squeeze Suga’s hips. His tongue swipes across Suga’s bottom lip, asking for permission. Suga opens easily for him, squeezing his knees against Daichi’s hands as he rakes his hands down Daichi’s abs again. A moan vibrates between them, and the origin is unknown. Daichi smells like aftershave and like cake batter, and Suga finds the strange mix of scents surprisingly intoxicating.

Wait.

Hazel eyes snap open and widen, and the silver haired male pushes himself off his lover and over the back of the couch, scrambling to the kitchen to try and rescue their cake. That proves to be for nothing though, because the first thing that greeted him when he opened the oven was a plume of smoke. Coughing into his shirt, Suga grabbed an oven mitt to grab the pan, putting the burnt cake on top of the stove. Daichi saunters in a moment later, biting the inside of his cheek at the sight of the cake. Suga stays silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter, eyes crinkling. Daichi chuckles with him, moving to scrape the cake into the trash can.

“Didn’t you set a timer?”

“No because I was a little busy. You know, making out with you.”

“That’s fair. I like that more than this cake, if I’m being honest.”

“Well I for one would’ve liked some cake, guess I’ll just have to eat the frosting by itself then.”

“How about we just get takeout with some dessert.”

“Actually, that’s a way better idea. I’ll forgive this crime, just this once.”

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeyyyyy gamers this is my first ever fic so pls do me a favor and be gentle on me lol. don't ask me what possessed me to write this bc I truly do not know. anyways suga's the top in the relationship and this is simply a universal truth. but anyways, tyvm for reading <3.


End file.
